Worn me down
by xSoPreppyx22
Summary: No longer a oneshot! Sadie and Tommy are in Europe but Sadie can't help but think that Tommy can't get his mind off a certain someone. Please R&R! Sadie's POV, takes place right after season 1 finale
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a very short oneshot that I wrote at 4 in the morning! lol, and it takes place right after SISOSIG (season 1 finale). It's from Sadie's POV and it takes place in Europe with Sadie and Tommy.

NOTE: I am not a Sommy fan I am a Jommy fan but I thought of an idea so I just decided to write it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or Rachael Yamagata's song "Worn me down"

Sadie's pov

Yea, I know how you feel about her. I noticed it all, those glances you seem to steal every now and then when you think that no one is looking. And lets not forget those hugs that you two seem to think are so innocent. And now that she is away on tour and you two are away from eacother you seem even more depressed than ever.

_Gone, she's gone  
How do you feel about it  
That's what I thought  
You're real torn up about it _

You know its really not right to lead me on like this, to use me as a rebound just because she is to young. Sooner or later I won't be able to take this anymore, I won't be able to be with you. Because I know that sooner or later you will wind up breaking up with me because of her. So I might as well beat ya too it right?

_you've worn me down too my knees_

The whole time we were here (37 days and counting) all you did was say "Oh I am going for a walk to clear my head", or when I would talk to you about the sights of Europe you wold just nod your head occasionally. And that's when I knew that you werent going for a walk to clear your head, but you were going to think about her. And that you werent listening to me rant about Europe or the latest sales, but you were thinking about her.

_Worn me down like a road  
I did everything you told  
Worn me down to my knees  
I did everything to please  
But you can't stop thinking about her  
No, you can't stop thinking about her _

When I would accuse you of wanting to be with my her rather than me you would defend yourself with the simplest explanation, "You're overreacting".

_And you're wrong, you're wrong  
I'm not overreacting  
Something is off  
_

You know everybody thinks that I am just going out with you because you are a poster on my wall and that I used to be obsessed with you when you were in Boyzattack! but that's not true. But do you know what the sad part is? I really think that you agree with everyone else, that you think I am just dating you because I am obsessed. But maybe you wouldn't think that if you just got you're damn mind off of her, and actually realize that I do love you. But you don't love me back.

_And I, oh, I feel that word for you  
but you've worn me down _

You know I did everything to get you to go out with me, and you finally did. You even went all the way to Europe with me. But you're really not here with me mentally, just physically.

_Worn me down like a road  
I did everything you told  
Worn me down to my knees  
I did everything to please  
But you can't stop thinking about her  
No, you can't stop thinking about her _

What do I do wrong? Huh? Because I know alot of guys who would kill to go out with me! Is it because she gets you more than I do? Is it because she is more talented than me? Is it becuase she is prettier than me? Is it because that you guys have a connection that we don't? Or is it all of the above?

_She's so pretty; she's so damn right  
But I'm so tired of thinking  
About her tonight _

I roll over in the king sized bed to find you still not back at the hotel. Your're probably out at a bar, or walking and talking to her on your cell phone. I even caught you talking to her on the phone on the balcony of the hotel and you were laughing, something that we never do, we never even talk! Sometimes your'e even on the phone with her for hours and hours into the night, talking about her last show or how much you miss eachother. It's sad that I'll never be the one you love, but hey, at least I can say that the first person that I ever loved was Tom Quicy.

_Worn me down like a road  
I did everything you told  
Worn me down to my knees  
I did everything to please  
Worn me down like a road  
I did everything you told to me to do  
But you, you can't stop thinking about her  
No, you can't stop thinking about her  
No, you can't stop thinking about her  
No, you can't stop thinking about her  
_End

I hope you loved it! Please review, and if anybody wants me too continue with this to make it a ff I will. But that is if I get enough reviews! lol, anyways please Review!

Amy


	2. Fights and Realizations

Fights and realizations

I have decided to turn this into a ff! I hope everyone likes this ff!

Chapter 2-Fights and Realizations  
Sadie's POV  
Tom came back to the hotel this morning. Not the usual him. He usually came back to the hotel at least in the middle of the night. I don't even want to know where he was last night, but if I don't find out his excuse it will bug me.

"Where the hell were you last night!" "I was out at the bar and-" I cut him off shaking my head and letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Would you just let me finish?" Clearly he was getting very aggravated with me, but I didn't care. "Why should I! This whole time we were at Europe all you did was go to the bar! You were never with me! For all I know is that you could be screwing some bimbo!" It's true. He was the cheating type. "Well if you would of let me finish you would of know that I was out with an old friend, a guy, and we stayed out all night talking because we havn't seen each other in years!" I shook my head and let out another sarcastic laugh. He wasn't serious, was he? When I he didn't reply I raised a brow at him. "What? You don't believe me?" Yea, he was stupid. No wonder he left school for Boyzattack! "Why should I! Your Tommy fuckin Quincy! Any girl would have to be out of their mind if they didn't want to date you or even have a one night stand with you! So how do I not know that you weren't with some girl last night!" I had a hot famous guy for a boyfriend, and I had to be trusting for that kind of realtionshop. And well, I guess I wasn't. "By trusting me! Believe me Sadie, I would never cheat on you!" "Yea, unless her name was Jude." "That's really low Sadie! She is your sister!" I let out another sarcatic laugh. "Oh and the award goes to Thomas Quincy for best cover up of the year!" I say sarcastically while clapping my hands. "I can't take this anymore." He replied while walking into the hotel bedroom and taking his suit case and packing his stuff away. I followed him into the bedroom beginning to become worried. What are you doing?' I ask leaning against the door frame. He continued packing while answering my question. "I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore. You don't even trust me." I began to choke up. "Yea, I guess all we ever do is fight. It's best for us to just break up." Oh god, here the tears come. Tommy looked up from his suit case after he heard me let out a sob. He walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. "Hey, shh, it's okay. This is the best for us." I continued to cry into his chest as he kissed my fore head. I breathed in his scent. Oh how I would miss that scent. "So when are you leaving?" I asked still crying into his chest. "Tomorrow at 8:00 P.M." Suddenly my tears stopped and I looked up at him. "You were planning on leaving? Because there was no way that you just called them!" He looked at me. Sadie I-." I pushed him away from me and gave him a look of disgust "No you know what, you can go fuck yourself! You should have never come if you knew you were just going to leave me!" I walked out the bedroom and grabbed my purse and walked out of the hotel door. After that I really needed to go shopping.

I hope people are reading, and I hope everyone likes this ff. A lot of Jommy moments are coming up! Please review!  
Amy


End file.
